Obsessed
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Kizami isn't...the most romantic of people. Luke doesn't exactly appreciate his efforts. And Hideki, well...Hideki just gets pulled into the middle of it. WARNINGS: Character death, yaoi, blood, rape, general creepiness.
AN: Hello, lovely children of the world. This is not my first story nor is it my first yaoi so yeah. It is the first story I post on here and it is also the first story I've written that's not focused on the yaoi as much as it is the horror. But anyway...I wrote this probably a little over a year ago on DevianART for my friend. Their characters are Luke and Kizami, and my character is Hideki. If you want descriptions and such, just go to my old dA account animefreakk4277 The cover photo is from the lovely 13OukaMocha13 and yes he let me use it.

But I hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

 _He was obsessed. He knew it. He followed him everywhere, watched him all the time, knew what he liked, didn't like, knew his friends and family, everything. Ever since junior high when he first laid eyes on the beauty, he followed him. Stalked him, if you will. He wanted to make him his._

 _Of course, the other didn't know this. He always observed from afar, knowing that if his target knew of his actions, he would be scared._

* * *

They were in their first year of high school. Kizami was doing the usual: following his precious Luke to his first class, watching those beautiful hips sway left and right, tight pants and all. He licked his lips. 'Mmm, he will be mine soon.' Just the thought was turning him on.

Kizami turned to go to his own class when Luke was out of sight.

The day went by like every other day, Kizami following Luke whenever they changed classes. School passed and it started raining. Kizami watched as Luke walked up to a boy and gave him the most beautiful smile ever. 'Why is he smiling at him like that?' He got closer so he could hear their conversation.

"Hey, are you new here? Do you need an umbrella? Here." He took out an umbrella and shared it with the boy who looked to be a freshman. He had long pink pigtails, red eyes, and a cat collar with a gold bell connected to it.

They were standing way too close for Kizami to handle. He clenched his fists at his sides but forced himself to calm down. 'I can't do anything to harm my dear Lukey. But that guy has got to go.' He growled lowly and punched the wall, then continued to watch the two boys.

"O-Oh. Th-Thanks..." The boy blushed and moved closer to Luke. Luke just smiled.

"I'm Luke. What's your name?"

"H-Hideki...Sorry to inconvenience you." 'Hideki' looked to the ground.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm always one to help someone new." He gave another beautiful smile. "So where are you heading? Is someone picking you up?"

Hideki shook his head. "No, my family's too busy. We just moved here and I don't know anybody to give me a ride. As for where I'm going..." He gave the directions to his house and Luke smiled brightly.

"That's close to where I live! Lucky! I'll walk you home." Luke looked so happy...

Kizami snarled. 'That boy's definitely got to go. I will kill him before he gets close to my Lukey!' He watched as the two started walking down the street, and he followed, as he did everyday. He knew the route to Luke's house like the back of his hand, he followed him so much.

He watched as they made friendly conversation, it made him sick. They arrived at Hideki's house and he noticed it was only a couple houses down from Luke's. 'Good, at least I know where he lives now so I can get rid of him if need be.'

Hideki blushed as they said their goodbyes but it was something else that caught his ears.

"I...I really appreciate this. I...I want to thank you." He blushed harder. "Would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow? Like...Like a-"

"Like a date?" Luke cut in, smiling. "Sure. I'd love to. We can go after school, if you'd like."

That just fueled Kizami's anger. 'Argh! What the hell?! He is definitely gonna go!' He took a few deep breaths. 'I'll just wait a few weeks to see if they go further with their 'friendship'. If they do, Hideki better say goodbye to this world and his loved ones.'

A few weeks passed and the same thing happened every day, Kizami following Luke and Hideki, and Luke and Hideki walking home together. It pissed Kizami off. So much.

They had gotten closer, in terms of being a little more physical now and then. A brush of shoulders, fingers loosely intertwined, hugs...Kizami was not happy. Not happy at all. He was just imagining what he was going to do to the boy when he was alone.

'Tomorrow.' He decided. 'I'll kill him tomorrow. No one will ever know it was me. I'll make it look like an accident.'

The next day at school was uneventful. The same as always. Until after school. Kizami watched and listened to them talk like every other day and heard something that made him grin like he was the happiest person in the world.

"My parents are going out of town for a few days. Wanna come over?" Hideki blushed a little as he asked.

"Sure but I'm gonna stop by my place to get a few things first. Okay?" Luke smiled softly.

Hideki nodded and they walked off towards their houses together. Luke split off from Hideki and waved a goodbye before saying "See you in a bit."

Kizami snorted to himself. 'No you won't...'

When Hideki walked into his own home, Kizami waited for a few minutes until he saw a light on upstairs. He slowly walked up under the window. It was open. 'Perfect...' He heard a very faint sound that was the shower turning on. Kizami smirked. 'I know exactly what I'm going to do now.'

He climbed up a tree that was in the back yard and walked across the roof to the window. He slipped inside and saw the bathroom door closed, a little steam coming from the open part at the bottom. He took his shoes and socks off, not wanting to track anything through the room.

He crept closer and waited patiently for about thirty minutes until the water started to shut off. He opened the door and he heard Hideki gasp at the cold air.

"Who...are you?" Hideki asked, slowly backing into the corner of the shower, arms around himself from the cold.

"You needn't worry yourself about things such as who I am. I'm here to kill you and take back what's mine." Kizami growled, stalking closer to his prey.

Hideki tried pushing more into the corner. "K-kill me? W-what's yours? What do you mean?"

"Luke..is mine. You stole him from me. Now I'm going to kill you and take him back." He got even closer, stepping into the tub and pressing against the trembling boy, his breath loud and shakey.

"B-but won't you get caught? They'll find you and take you to jail where you belong." Hideki tried backing up even more but couldn't because of the wall. 'Damn wall...'

Kizami chuckled darkly and grinned. "How many people do you think I've had to kill to keep my Lukey mine, hmm?" He trailed the back of his index finger down the smaller boy's cheek. "I've never been caught. I am a master of killing." Hideki flinched away from the finger. "I'm going to kill you an no on will ever know."

Tears trickled down Hideki's cheeks and Kizami leaned in and licked them off. "You're cute up close. Too bad I can't fuck you...Then they would know it was me."

Hideki whimpered and more tears fell. "Please...Don't kill me, please. I'll leave him alone, I'll run away, anything." He slid down onto the cold surface of the tub and looked into Kizami's eyes.

"Hehe...I like the look in your eyes. So scared, vulnerable, don't know what to do." He moaned. "God, that turns me on." He growled lowly. He grabbed the pink hair and crouched down, looking at the still wet, glistening skin of his neck. He latched on and bit hard, drawing blood.

"Ah! Stop, please!" More tears fell down and onto whatever was below it. "It hurts so much..."

"Yes...beg just like that. It'll make it so much better when I kill you." He pulled back and admired his work, a vicious bite with blood flowing from it, sliding down the boys neck, chest, stomach, and soon past his limp penis.

Kizami bit his lip. "That's so sexy. Not as sexy as Luke though..." He looked around and saw a razor on the side of the tub. He slowly picked it up and turned to Hideki shaking his head. "No...please no..." He begged.

Kizami took the tub stopper and put it in the hole so that nothing could go down it. "A blood bath sounds exciting, doesn't it?" He ran the razor up the smooth legs of the smaller boy and towards his neck. "Now where should I cut you first..?" He brought it lower "Your chest? Your stomach? Your arms? Fingers? Thighs? Knees? Feet? So many options..." He ran his free hand over the places he just said. "I'll let you choose. It's only fair."

Kizami watched as Hideki pointed to his left arm. "Here. Start here." He whispered.

"Good boy." Kizami sliced the skin deep and fast, blood running down and falling to the tub. Hideki screamed and tears poured from his eyes. Kizami just grinned and went to the other giving it the same treatment. Hideki whimpered pitifuly.

He moved to the boy's wrists next. He brought the left one up to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "You have such beautiful skin..." He whispered, his breath fanning the skin. "It would look so much better if I just..." He trailed off and brought the wrist from his face. He quickly ran the razon across the surface and Hideki jerked and yelped.

Kizami then cut the other wrist and watched the blood form a pool around the smaller boy's body. "Face the wall and put your back to me. Get on your knees and put your hands on the wall." He watched as Hideki did as he was told, shaking.

Kizami looked around and found a lotion bottle. He picked it up and slicked it with blood. Hideki turned his head and his eyes widened. "W-What are you doing..? With that?" Kizami just grinned evilly. He set the razor down and spread Hideki's ass. "No...N-No, please...d-don't-AH!" Kizami shoved the bottle into his hole and thrust roughly, loving the screams. "Please, stop. It hurts so much..." He begged. Tears streaming down his face.

'The razor looks lonely...' Kizami decided in his head. He picked it up and brought it to the boy's front. Still thrusting the bottle in, he sliced Hideki's legs. Hideki threw his head back and screamed. His legs trembled. His face soaked with the wetness of tears.

Blood was running down the insides of Hideki's thighs as they shook, the pool of blood becoming bigger and soon filling the whole bottom, about half an inch deep. "Look..." Kizami grabbed the other's chin and made him look at the blood. "You're bleeding so much. Isn't that great?"

They heard the front door open and someone say "Hideki? Where are you?" It was Luke. They heard him walking around and Kizami kissed Hideki's back.

"Go on...Let him know where you are." He shoved the bottle even further up Hideki's and cut his leg again. A painful scream made it's way out of his throat.

"H-Hideki!?" Luke ran up the steps and burst in the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks and cover his mouth in horror. "Oh, my God..."

Kizami smiled. "Welcome to the show, Lukey. I was just about to finish up. Would you like to watch?" He took the bottle out and Hideki groaned in pain. He lifted it to where Luke could see it, the bottle dripping blood. "Look, his ass ins bleeding so much." He set it down on the closed toilet seat, it's own little blood pool forming around it.

"L-Luke...Don't look, please..." Hideki whispered. Luke looked away and took a shakey breath.

Kizami growled and cut Hideki's leg again. "You have no say in anything. Luke, watch him as he dies. Watch as the life leaves from his eyes and the color from his skin."

"W-Why? Why are you doing this?" Luke looked back at them.

"Why?" Kizami laughed. "Why?! Because you're mine!" The smiled left his face and was replaced with a scowl. "You're mine and he was taking you away from me!" He continued to place cuts up and down both of Hideki's legs as he screamed and clawed at the wall, Luke starting to cry.

When he finally stopped, Hideki slid down the wall, the blood from his wrists mixing in with the water that still clung from the shower. His head was down and he shook with silent sobs, the blood rising to about and inch and a half.

Luke was shaking his head. "No, stop. Stop, please, no." He kept repeating those words.

Hideki went back to his previous position of him sitting with his back to the end of the tub and stretching his legs out. Kizami cut his stamch a few times until he was shaking uncontrollably. He got up and walked to the sink. He picked up a cup and filled it with scorching hot water.

He walked back to the trembling form in the tub and looked down at him. Eyes looked back up that were filled with pain. He tilted the cup and the water fell onto the cuts, burning the skin and making the cuts sting like crazy. Hideki writhed and jerked and screamed until he just stopped. Kizami smiled and looked at Luke. "I think I broke him." Even though the blood was washed away, more seeped out, filling the tub another half inch.

"I-Is he...?" Luke looked like he just wanted to reach out and see for himself.

"Dead?" Kizami snorted. "No. He's alive. Which is perfect for what I'm about to do." He turned back to Hideki and shook him a little. "Wake up, sleepy head. I got one last thing to do before you die."

He walked behind a stiff Luke and reached around him, wrapping his arms around and snuggling into the his neck. Luke flinched. "No...what are you doing?" Kizami's hands traveled down to the front of Luke's pants and started rubbing. Luke tried to get away. "No!" He screamed. "No! Please don't do this to me!" New tears trailed down the beautiful face.

Hideki's eyes widened and he tried to move in his weakened state. "N-No...D-Don't..." He whispered hoarsely.

Kizami just smirked and unbuttoned Luke pants, pushing them down along with the underwear he was wearing. Luke tried even harder to get away but that just made Kizami even more horny.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled in Luke's ear. "I'm gonna take you right now so little Hideki here knows that you're mine and mine alone!" Kizami undid his own pants and took out his hard cock, pressing against Luke's ass. "Don't worry, I'll make you like it."

He pushed a bloddy finger in his hole while Hideki was whining in the background. He thrust in slowly at first and then got faster, adding a second finger. Luke groaned in pain but then his eyes widened and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He stopped breathing for a few seconds and looked at Hideki. "I-I'm so s-sorry..."

Kizami grinned and pushed him against the wall so Hideki could see the fingers go in and out. "I'll make you beg for me!" He pushed against his prostate a few more times and then added one more finger, Luke moaning the whole time. "Do you hear that, Hideki? He's loving it."

Luke was shaking his head. "No! No, I'm not!" Before he could moan again, he put a hand over his mouth. Kizami pulled it away and pressed both hands against the wall. "Let him hear how much you love it." Tears poured from his eyes as he shook his head some more.

Kizami pulled his fingers out and pulled his pants down also. "I think you're ready now."

Luke felt Kizami's cock against his hole and he tried squirming away, only resulting in pressing against it. "No! Stop, please! I don't want this!" Kizami chuckled. "You will." And he pushed in. Luke groaned in pain. "No, it hurts! So much!"

Kizami paused for a few minutes to let Luke get used to it and then started to move in and out. Hideki just stared as Luke cried.

After a few more minutes, Luke yelled out, "Harder!" Everything stopped and Kizami grinned and Luke and Hideki stared at each other. "I...I didn't..." Kizami didn't wait any longer and thrust harder against Luke's prostate, making him moan louder than before. Luke whined in the back of his throat. "I'm so sorry, Hideki..." Hideki just sat there, in the pool of his own blood, staring with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

Kizami would switch from slow thrusts to hard, rough thrusts, making Luke moan and whine. Kizami slowed down significantly and Luke whimpered. "Beg for it." Kizami whispered in his ear. Luke shook his head and kept his mouth closed. "Come on..." He sped up but only to a speed where his cock just barely brushed Luke's prostate, not quite getting Luke to the release he wanted. "It's easy...Just ask me and I'll give it to you."

Luke hesitated for a few seconds before whispering, "P-Please..."

"Please what, Lukey? You gotta tell me what you want." Kizami pushed Luke's shirt up and played with his nipples. He licked two of his fingers and rubbed the cute nubs, causing them to harden.

Luke whined again and more tears fell. He really didn't want to say it with Hideki there. But he had to. His cock was so hard it hurt. "P-Please...F-Fuck me h-hard..."

Kizami smiled and started to speed up. "There...That wasn't so hard, was it? That's all you needed to say." He got faster and held onto Luke's hips, squeezing them so hard it was sure to leave bruises. He leaned over and sucked on Luke's neck, making a deep red mark.

"You're mine and mine only." He growled and thrust harder. "No one will ever touch you like this. I'm the only one to touch you. If I find out that someone else did this, I will kill them. You got that!?" He thrust harder, like a wild animal. "Who do you belong to?!"

Luke threw his head back and yelled out. "You! I'm yours, I belong to you! No one else can have me." He didn't really mean to say those words. Arousal was getting to him.

"Yes, that's right." He reached around and started to touch Luke. A free minutes later, Luke cried out and came in Kizami's hand, squeezing Kizami's cock and making him come, too.

He pulled out and watched Luke fall to his knees, his head down. He walked over to Hideki still in the tub. He was a lot paler than before and his breath was shallow. He grabbed the boy's chin and put his hand in front of the other's mouth. "Lick it off." Hideki looked at him like he was crazy, but brought his tongue out anyway. He licked up a few drops and took a finger into his mouth. Kizami moaned and grabbed the back of Hideki's head with his free hand.

Just when he had finished, Kizami leaned down and licked his own hand, his tongue touching the other's, tasting Luke. He leaned in more and kissed Hideki deeply, tongue and everything, saliva and a little cum running down Hideki's chin. Kizami kissed down after it and licked the underside of his chin. "Just a little parting gift. Goodbye, Hideki."

Luke lifted his head and looked at the two of them. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Hideki chuckled dryly. "I'm gonna die. I'll see you later, ne?"

"No...No, don't go. Don't leave me. Please..." He whispered. He moved to the side of the tub and looked into his eyes while Kizami picked up the earlier discarded razor. "Don't leave me...please. I lo-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll slit your throat." Kizami pressed the razor against Luke's throat. He turned the other's head and kissed him just like he did Hideki. "I don't want to kill you. I love you too much." He kissed him again quickly and turned to Hideki. "Time to finish this..."

Luke shook his head and tried to take the razor away. "No..." He started crying again.

Hideki just smiled. "See you soon." And Kizami slit his throat where he bit him earlier. He didn't scream or anything. Just gasped quietly and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. He breathed one last breath and then fell limp.

Luke just stared in shock. Kizami took him into his arms and pat his head. "It's okay...You're finally mine. That's all that matters." They sat like that for about an hour until they finally walked to Luke's house, him seeming like he died inside.

* * *

The next day, they were sitting in Luke's room on his bed, snuggled together, Luke in between Kizami's legs and Kizami's arms around him. They were watching the news when something caught Luke's attention.

"16-year-old, Hideki, was found dead in his bathroom this morning at 9:47 in a pool of his own blood. He had cuts all over his body from what police say was just a regular razor. It could be a suicide but police think he was murdered. He was anally penetrated by a lotion bottled and then he died soon after." They showed a picture of the body and Luke looked away. "The police are investigating now."

"Guess I got a little carried away..." Kizami ran his fingers through Luke's hair. "I'm sorry, babe. I had to. No one's allowed to have you." He kissed the fading red mark on the side of Luke's neck. "This is proof of that."

Luke sighed. "I know...I'm just...He was a really good friend." Kizami nodded. "That's why he had to go. He was going to steal you from me."

"Why didn't you ever approach me on your own?"

Kizami shrugged. "I thought you'd be scared..."

Luke gave him a funny look. "Why would I be scared? A good looking guy walking up to me, I'd be anything but scared."

Kizami blushed. "Well...I've...followed you around since junior high...I became so obsessed with you that I was afraid that I'd say something wrong and you'd hate me."

Luke smiled softly. "Well you already raped me and killed my best friend but I'm not scared. I know you won't hurt me." He got a serious look on his face. "You'll protect me, won't you?"

"Of course. I will protect you until we both die. We'll be together forever." He kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much." Luke looked at him. "I know. Maybe one day I'll learn to love you, too. But let's take this slow, please. I'm still a little shaken up."

Kizami smiled. "Okay, whatever you want, babe. I'll do anything for you. Anything you want.".

They shared another small, sweet kiss and Luke sighed, leaning back and resting his head on Kizami's chest. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, complete with thoughts on how the person behind him raped him, and killed his friend.

Maybe I'll love you one day. Just not now. Now I hate you. I hate you so much. You have no shame. No shame because you love me too much. You'll do anything for me. But that's the problem. You're obsessed.


End file.
